The Serpent and The Lion
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: When Hermione has to read Romeo and Juliet for her Muggle Studies class, she and Draco are caught up in a romance like that of the famous star crossed lovers. HrD, HG, AU Year 6
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Serpent and the Lion

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Hermione. Ron/Hermione

Warnings: Language, Kissing, Talk of suicide

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. I gain absolutely no money from the writing and posting of this fanfiction.

Book: AU Six...Hermine is still taking Muggle Studies

Summary: When Hermione has to read Romeo and Juliet for her Muggle Studies class she goes to check it out from the library. Unfortunately, there is more to the book than it seems, and Hermione and Draco are caught up in a romance eerily like that of the famous star-crossed lovers.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Muggle Studies class room and took her usual seat in the front. Professor Malcolm smiled as the seats filled and when everybody had settled, he spoke.

"Welcome to yet another year of Muggle Studies class. This entire year we will be studying the fascinating subject that is Muggle literature. This term we will be reading a play by what most Muggles consider to be one of the best writers, William Shakespeare."

Hermione sat up straighter in her seat. She had loved Shakespeare when she was a child and his plays still held a special place in her heart.

"Now since you are all teenagers, I have chosen the tragedy Romeo and Juliet as the play we will be focusing on." He went to a small pile of books that were sitting on his desk. He passed them out but when he reached Hermione he had run out. "Oh dear. It seems that I miscounted. I'm sorry Miss Granger."

"It's quite alright Professor Malcolm. I'm sure the library has a copy I can use. Besides, I've already read the play."

He smiled at her while behind her she heard someone mutter teacher's pet. Hermione ignored them and concentrated on the rest of the lesson.

At dinner Hermione eagerly told her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley about the class. Harry pretended polite interest while Ron snorted. "Why would you want to read some play by some old Muggle that lived centuries ago?"

Hermione frowned around a mouthful of custard. "Because, Ronald, it is one of the best and most heartbreaking stories ever written."

"What's it about?"

Hermione seriously considered not telling him. He obviously wasn't going to listen to her. He had no real interest in Muggle life, unlike his father. He often picked on her about taking the class, what with her being Muggle born, though with none of the meanness like Malfoy and his followers. Sighing, she answered. "It's a story of star-crossed lovers."

"They lived in stars?" Ron asked, confused. "How?"

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. Once he swallowed, he burst out laughing. Hermione sighed in exasperation. "No, Ron. It means they were ill-fated." Still he had a confused face. "Forbidden? They were from enemy families and were not supposed to fall in love with each other."

Ron scoffed. "Well that's stupid! Why would anybody fall in love with someone they could never be with?"

Hermione immediately remembered back to what she had told him the previous year. _'Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have.' _Deciding not to take the bait this time, she simply said "You can't help who you fall in love with, Ron. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the library."

Once in the library Madame Pince showed her the tiny shelf of battered Muggle written literature. Quickly, she found a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Reaching for it, she felt a slight electric charge flow into her fingers. Pulling the book from the shelf, she examined it carefully. Finding nothing amiss, she settled herself at a table. Opening the book, the familiar words welcomed her like an old friend.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_(In fair Verona where we lay out scene,)_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life_

She was pulled out of her reading by a most unwelcome voice. "Granger. How did I know you'd probably be here?" Draco Malfoy sneered. He was standing across the table from her holding a stack of thick books.

"Malfoy. I didn't expect to see you here. Who knew you could actually read, much less knew where the library was?"

Draco raised his face pompously and set down the books. "Extra credit work for Transfiguration." At her raised eyebrows he smirked. "Surprised? You honestly didn't think you were the only one who did it, did you?"

Hermione set her book down and decided to change the subject. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You honestly think they'd be caught dead in here? They probably think that if they set a foot inside the door they'd die." He seemed to realize that he had been speaking to her almost like a normal person because he suddenly sniffed. "'Course if they probably just didn't want to come to a place frequented by Mudbloods."

Hermione sighed and got up. "And that is my cue to leave." She went to grab her book but he beat her to it. "What's this?"

"A book, Draco. We're in a library you see…"

"Very funny Granger." He flipped through it. "What's it about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Muggles. Now can I have it back?"

Draco frowned and held out the book. "Take it. Who knew that there was such filth in this library?"

Hermione grabbed it and accidentally touched his fingers. For some reason she didn't flinch at the contact but stood still, unable to pull away, almost as though she were under a Freezing Charm.

Draco also seemed to be affected because he stood there, looking at where their fingers were touching. His face was a bizarre mixture of disgust and…fascination?

With a small sense of reluctance, Hermione was finally able to pull her hand away. "Goodnight, Draco."

He turned to the table and his stack of books. He didn't return the words, but he also didn't insult her.

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room deeply troubled. What had happened in the library was not normal. The sheer fact that he had talked to her with a speck of decency was enough to make her wonder if he was really Draco Malfoy. The fact the he had actually touched her hand -and for an extended amount of time! -was enough that she should be seriously worried.

But she wasn't. As loathe as she was to admit it, a part of her had enjoyed the contact. His fingers had been soft and warm and her heart had begun to pound loudly in her chest. She briefly wondered what would have happened if she had placed her whole hand in his.

'Stop it Hermione! You stop this train of thought immediately. He's Draco Malfoy. If there is anybody who is your enemy, besides Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it is Draco. You're lucky to have come away unharmed.'

Clutching her copy of Romeo and Juliet tightly, she gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

The next evening Hermione returned to the library. She told Harry and Ron that she had s ton of homework that she needed to research. They had Quidditch practice so she was alone.

Secretly, she was glad that she was alone.

Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron about her brief encounter with Draco. They probably would have had a fit about it, especially if they knew he had called her a Mudblood, and insisted that she go with them to the Quidditch pitch.

She especially didn't tell them that the real reason she was at the library was because she wanted to see Draco again.

Draco had been consuming her thoughts. She knew it was wrong, irrational, and worrisome, but she couldn't help it. Over and over she replayed the seconds long contact, sometimes extending it, sometimes replacing it with more.

She was beginning to fear for her sanity.

She looked through the rows of books at each table but didn't see any sign of Draco. Of course not. What had she been expecting? He had probably gone back to the Slytherin dorms, cleansed his hand, and would never set foot in the library again.

On second thought…there he was. Sitting at the very last table in the back was Draco.

Smothering the leap her heart made at the sight of the blonde boy, Hermione clutched her play and stood across from him. He looked up, but made no move to leave the table.

"More extra credit?" She asked.

He barely looked up. "No."

"Oh. Homework? I might be able to help…if you want."

Draco gave her a look that she couldn't identify. Grabbing his things, he shoved them into his pack and got up from the table. Coming around to the other side he stood in front of her. "What did you do to me Granger?"

"Beg pardon?" She asked, bewildered.

"Last night. What did you do to me?" He asked angrily, throwing his pack onto the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. When I handed you the book something happened. Why else would I keep thinking about-" He broke off.

"What?" Hermione asked. Had he been thinking about the same thing as her? No. He couldn't be. Draco hated her. He had hated her the moment he had found out her genes. Never, in their five years at Hogwarts, had he thought about her as someone other that having dirty blood. There was no way he would be thinking about her in a romantic sense.

Draco licked his lips. Obviously he was having a fierce internal battle. His brow was creased and his eyes kept darting around. Finally they landed on hers. "About doing this." He said and to her complete and total shock, he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was by no means a gentle kiss. It was more like Draco was trying to punish her for some imagined insult. He pulled back after a moment and looked at her, breathing harshly. "Swear to me that you didn't place a spell on me? A curse? Hex?"

Hermione stared at him and tried to clear her mind. "No. I did nothing."

"Damn." He swore. "Then what's going on? Why am I suddenly…?" He asked, running his hand down the side of her face.

Hermione, bewildered, didn't dare move. "I honestly don't know."

Draco shook his head and released her. Grabbing his bag, he left the library. As she watched him go, Hermione wondered what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower in a daze. Draco had actually kissed her. What's more, she hadn't been afraid and had let him. Why had that happened? He seemed to think that she had put a spell on him. She didn't, of course, so what was going on? Was-

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when she suddenly ran into somebody.

"Hey watch where you're going." Hermione cried, stumbling and dropping her book.

"I was, Miss Granger." McGonagall's stern voice stated.

"I am so sorry Professor! I-"

McGonagall bent down and picked up her play. "It's quite alright Miss Granger. But perhaps you should follow your own advice in the future." She stated, her lips pursing as she bent down. She handed her the book and continued down the hall. Hermione grinned and ran the rest of the way to the tower.

The next day as the trio headed down into the common room in the morning they found a large crowd gathered around the notice board. "What's going on? Ron asked, trying to peer over everyone's' heads.

"There's going to be a ball!" Neville told them, breaking through the crowd. "O n Halloween night."

"What? Why?" Ron demanded, pushing his way to the notice board. Harry and Hermione stood back and waited for him to return.

"Why do you think there's going to be a ball?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "It's strange. There's not anything special like the Tri-Wizard Tournament happening."

"Thank goodness." Harry muttered and Hermione immediately felt bad for bringing it up. Considering what had happened at the tournament two years ago, he obviously did not want to remember it.

Ron returned. "It's true. Instead of the usual feast, there is going to be a ball."

"Bizarre." Harry muttered and they headed down to breakfast.

Over the next few weeks Hermione did not have any contact with Draco. He had not returned to the library since that day. Though he did not speak to her, even to be cruel, Hermione could feel his eyes on her. In the Great Hall, in Double Potions, through when she turned around, he would be speaking to Crabbe or Goyle. When he wasn't looking at her, she kept watching at him. She just couldn't keep from hoping that sometime he would approach her and discuss what had happened.

Neither Ron nor Harry had noticed anything different with their friend. Harry was too busy being Quidditch captain to really notice anything and Ron…well Ron was acting strange. He kept doing strange things like offering to carry her backpack or he would offer to get her a pillow in the common room. He also seemed to be putting in a better effort in his studies was as asking to copy her work less.

It was a nice change, but Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to make a good impression so that she would want to go to the Halloween Ball with him. He hadn't asked, hadn't even discussed the ball with her, but it seemed like there would be a chance that he would.

Hermione didn't know if this was good or bad.

She had told him at the Yule Ball in their fourth year to ask her. And back then she really did want to go with him. She had liked him for many years. But now she wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him. There was somebody else she really wanted to go with.

Draco.

The likelihood of that happening was along the same lines as Harry and Voldemort becoming best friends and opening up a bakery together.

Hermione sighed and tried to focus on her Muggle Studies lecture.

"The thing is Professor; I don't know why this play is so popular. Are there a lot of feuding families in the Muggle world?" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, asked.

"No, there are not." Hermione answered. Professor Malcolm looked momentary surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Well then why do we need to know this? For that matter, why is it so important to Muggles? Nobody in this time can relate to it."

"Why do you say that?" the Professor asked, sitting on the edge of his desk and looking interested.

"Well in modern times you can date who you want. There are no real feuds going on so the whole forbidden romance thing is out."

"That's right." Lisa Turpin added. "And who, other than someone who is not mentally sound, would actually kill themselves because they can't be with someone. This whole play is a bit wrong if you ask me. Promoting children to defy their parents? Get secretly married? Commit suicide? What kind of Muggle was this Shakespeare?"

"I think it applies a lot to these modern times." Hermione spoke up. The rest of the class looked at her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Go on Miss Granger." Professor Malcolm urged.

"Well I think that it does apply. Especially in our world. I mean, look at Hogwarts. Imagine a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dating. Or a Slytherin and a Gryffindor! There would be outrage. I know there would." Hermione said and became silent.

There would be outrage. If by some miracle she and Draco actually became a couple, nobody would accept it. Harry and Ron would probably never speak to her again. The Slytherins…she didn't even want to think about what they would do to her.

When she returned to the Gryffindor tower Hermione saw that there was a notice advertising a trip to Hogsmeade the coming weekend. This was perfect. She could search for some dress robes and try to get her mind off of Draco. She could regain her sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, the event Hermione had been dreading happened. Ron asked her to the ball. It happened right after Double Potions. They had just finished an extremely difficult potion, the Obedience Potion (not horrible like the Imperious Curse. It merely makes the recipient, when told to do something they already know is the right thing, but do not wish to do it out of laziness/fear/stubbornness, do it. Very useful to parents) and Hermione was placing her perfectly sealed vial on Snape's desk. She returned to her cauldron and vanished the rest of her potion. Ron had already vanished his less than perfect potion and was dawdling. Hermione picked up her bag and headed for the door. Once outside Ron turned to her.

"Um Hermione? Can…can I ask you something?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione inwardly sighed. She had a feeling as to what he was going to ask. A little down the hall she saw Draco kneeling to pick up his things. It seemed that his bag had spilled all over. "Of course, Ron. What is it?"

Ron's ears were turning a shade of dark red and he wasn't looking at her. "W-would you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

Hermione saw Draco pause with a textbook halfway to his bag. He turned slightly until he was looking at her. They locked eyes for a long moment before he shoved the book into his bag with more force than necessary. Giving her one last look, he strode off down the hall. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Yes, Ron, I'll go to the ball with you."

The night of the Ball, Hermione looked in the mirror and smoothed the front of her Sapphire Blue silk dress robes. She really hadn't needed them, and they had been pricey, but she wanted to look nice. Reaching up, she tucked a curl into place. Rather than deal with using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, she had used a potion that defined the curls. Then she had pulled the bushy mass of curls back from her face with clips and but left it down. All in all, she thought that the robes and hair made a stunning effect. Grabbing her dress cloak, she left the dorm room. As she descended the stairs, she ran into Lavender and Parvati.

"Merlin, Hermione! You look…gorgeous!" Lavender cried, walking up to her and looking at her robes. "Are those tiny flowers embroidered into them?" Hermione nodded, a little uncomfortable with her classmates close scrutiny. "Very nice. And your hair! I'd give almost anything to have those curls!"

Parvati came up and looked at her face. "She needs some make-up though. Not much. You're actually pretty, Hermione."

Hermione bristled. She didn't have to be so shocked. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Ron."

Lavender took a step back. "You're going with Ron?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes. And I'm late, so if you'll excuse me-"

Hermione pushed past the two girls and into the common room. Seeing none of her friends waiting for her, she headed out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. As she descended the steps, she saw Ron waiting for her at the bottom. She gave him a small smile at his astonished look and joined him.

"Wow, Mione…you look beautiful." He told her, offering her his arm. She took it and they headed into the Great Hall.

It was decorated in almost the same manner as usual. There were great carved pumpkins with candles, live bats, and other "spooky" decorations. Instead of the four house tables, the same smaller tables as the Yule Ball were set up. Ron and Hermione went over to the table where Harry and Ginny were seated. Ron frowned but at a vicious look from Ginny, sat down with only a grumble. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her two friends but Ginny only blushed and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione silently watched others enter the Great Hall, admiring all the well dressed students, until she saw Draco. He was alone. He spotted her and looked extremely shocked.

"So Malfoy couldn't get a date? Guess even his own house has realized what a git he is." Ron snorted. Hermione spun around and glared at him.

"That's not very nice Ronald. You seem to forget that at the last ball you didn't have a date until the day before!"

Ron's ears turned red and he turned away. "Sorry." He mumbled then looked at her. "But why are you defending Malfoy of all people?"

Hermione shrugged. "I…I think that maybe it is time that we stop this inter-house feuding. I mean, we all go to Hogwarts. We're all witches and wizards. We all are against Voldemort." She rolled her eyes when the rest of the table flinched.

"Um…you seem to forget Hermione. Almost the entire house of Slytherin is the children of Death Eaters. Especially Malfoy."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Just because someone's parents are one way doesn't mean the child is that way."

Ron gaped at her. He seemed about to say something but clamped his mouth shut. "I think I'll have the Pork Chops."

Hermione frowned and looked down at her empty plate. Suddenly she had lost her appetite. What was wrong with her? Defending Draco to her friends? She really needed to be careful.

The dinner passed so slowly that she could barely tolerate it. Ron seemed highly offended at her defense of Draco and was now basically ignoring her. He had tried to take up a conversation with Harry, but Harry was completely focused on Ginny. Hermione was happy for them. Ginny had had a crush on Harry since her first year. It was only this past summer that Harry seemed to notice that Ginny had grown into a very beautiful, smart, and talented girl. She hoped that they would be happy with each other.

Next to her Ron finished off his Treacle Tart with a satisfied sigh. Leaning back he glanced over at the dance floor where much of the school was having fun. "Is that Neville and Hannah Abbott?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. He's a good dancer."

"He is. I went with him to the Yule Ball and was pleasantly surprised." Ginny told them. "Apparently his Grandmother felt it was a good skill to learn."

"So you like to dance?" Harry asked.

"Are you asking, Harry?" Ginny smiled.

Harry shrugged and they headed for the dance floor. Ron sniffed and watched them for a while. Sighing, Hermione got up. "I'm going to go get a something to drink."

Ron nodded but didn't look at her. Marching off to the refreshment table Hermione shook her head. She should have known that something would happen to ruin this night. She was destined to never have a nice, formal, romantic evening. Of course, she hadn't really wanted to come with Ron, and it was her own fault for defending his mortal enemy, but still…Ron didn't need to act this way towards her.

Picking up the iced pumpkin juice ladle, Hermione jumped when a hand closed around her elbow. The person pulled her away and out into the entrance hall. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Draco. The entrance hall was mostly deserted, there were only a few couples talking softly on the marble staircase.

"What...?"

Draco led them out of the hall and into the courtyard. Going over to a slightly secluded corner, Draco let go of her arm.

"Draco…what is going on?" Hermione asked, clutching her cloak around her.

"I wanted to spend some time with you tonight." He said stepping back.

Hermione swallowed. "But you haven't approached me for weeks."

Draco nodded. "I know. I-I was having trouble. I-I don't understand what's going on. This is so sudden and…" He trailed off and quickly looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. I…I picked it out hoping that you-" Hermione broke off, blushing even more.

"You picked it out hoping that I'd what?"

Hermione looked at him. "Hoping that you would think that I was pretty."

Draco looked her in the eyes. "I've always thought that you're beautiful, Hermione." He told her, reaching up and lightly touching her hair. Hermione gasped as his hand fell to her shoulder. He took a step closer to her and leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Time seemed to stand still, and the entire world narrowed so that the only thing she was aware of was Draco; the feel of his chest pressing against hers, the slight, clean smell of his soap, the taste of his kiss.

"_What the bloody hell is going on here_!" A rage filled voice broke through, tearing Hermione back into the real world. They broke apart and found Ginny standing a few feet from them.

"Ginny I-" Hermione broke off, taking a step forward.

"How-" Ginny stammered, looking from Hermione to Draco and back. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. Turning back to Draco, she leaned in so that Ginny wouldn't overhear them.

"I'll take care of this."

"Meet me tomorrow on the astronomy tower, eleven pm." He said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione frowned. Being out of the dorms after curfew was forbidden. She had broken many rules in her time at Hogwarts, but it had always been for the greater good. Still, the thought of not seeing Draco was too much to bear. "Alright. I'll see you then." Draco leaned in and planted a light kiss on her cheer and walked off, returning to the ball.

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Gin-"

"Don't Gin me. What is going on here? I come out here to find you and you were-were-_snogging_ _Malfoy_!"

"I can't explain it Ginny." Hermione went over and sat on a low stone wall. "I-He likes me, Ginny. He really likes me…And I'm drawn to him."

"I could see that." Ginny stared at her for a long moment and gasped. "You're under a spell. He put a curse on you to get you to fall for him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ginny, I'm not under anything. He actually asked me if_ I_ had done something to _him_. This is for real, Ginny. I like Draco and he likes me." Hermione frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Ginny was silent for so long that Hermione grew worried. Wrapping her cloak around her she got up and headed into the castle. She was climbing the marble staircase when Ginny ran up to her.

"What about Ron? I thought that you liked him."

Hermione paused on the first landing and shook her head. "I did. I don't mean to hurt your brother, Ginny. Believe me. But I can't wait for him anymore. Even tonight, when I was his date, he acted like a complete jerk to me."

Ginny crossed her arms. "True." Sighing, she shook her head. "I can't say that I approve, but I won't tell anyone that you were kissing Malfoy tonight. And I'm still not completely convinced that you're not under a spell."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Ginny. Tell Ron I'm tired and turned in early."

Ron stood in the shadows at the base of the marble staircase and clutched his wand so tight that his knuckles turned white.

_"I can't say that I approve, but I won't tell anyone that you were kissing Malfoy tonight. And I'm still not completely convinced that you're not under a spell." _

Hermione, _his_ Hermione, was snogging Malfoy tonight. His enemy. It was too much to believe. She was supposed to have been his date. After all, hadn't she all but demanded that he ask her? Yes, it had been two years ago, but she still liked him, right?

Of course she did. She had accepted his invitation.

So she was obviously the victim of some practical joke. Draco was leading her on, seducing her with words and kisses. Then he was going to do something terrible to her; like dump her in the middle of breakfast in front of the whole school. He could almost see it now, Draco would be cruel, ask her if she had actually thought that he could care about a Mudblood.

Malfoy's words, not his.

He wouldn't allow it. Nobody hurt the girl he loved. Especially not filth like Draco Malfoy. He would not allow it. Malfoy would pay for this, and he would pay dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted ton thank everyone who has ben reading this and reviewing it. I had not really expected this fic to be so well recieved. and fair warning...I cannot write action scenes...

* * *

Hermione spent most of the next morning wondering how she was supposed to sneak out to meet Draco. Coming up with nothing, she finally decided to just risk it. This surprised her. Normally she would condemn anyone who was going to sneak out for a meeting such as this. She would condemn anyone sneaking around to do anything. However, the thought of not seeing Draco at all was unthinkable.

Since it was Saturday, Hermione spent the day trying to study. It wasn't working. She kept thinking about things like whether or not to wear makeup, or how to fix her hair. Suddenly, she didn't think girls like Lavender and Parvati were silly and foolish at all.

"Um…Hermione?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hmm? What?" Hermione asked.

"We've been studying all day and you only have your thesis written for Snape's essay." Harry said, amused. "Feeling alright?"

Clearing her throat, she bent over her parchment and read what she had written.

_Dandelion Root is usually dried. The leaves are edible and used in salads. The liquid from the stem is used in healing potions that cure warts and warty growths._

Groaning, she picked up her quill and sighed. "I'm fine. I just…have a lot on my mind." She answered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron pause and give her an undecipherable look. A stab of guilt went through her but she pushed it down.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Almost curfew. Why?"

Hermione swore to herself. An entire day wasted daydreaming. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. Gathering together her things she stuffed her books and unfinished essay into her bag. Harry stared at her, shocked, while Ron just continued writing. "I…I'm tired. I think I'll finish this in my room. Goodnight." Without another word, she ran up the steps and into her room.

Hermione went to bed at her usual time, but she didn't get any sleep. Around ten thirty she got out of bed and tried to fix her hair in the dark; ending up pulling it into a tight braid. Grabbing her cloak and wand, she snuck out of her room.

The trip to the Astronomy tower was basically uneventful, the only issue being a brief run-in with Mrs. Norris. She arrived at the tower ten minutes early but Draco was already there.

"I was afraid that you would not come." He told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Foolish thinking. Of course I'm here."

Draco smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Thank you for coming. I…" He trailed off and released her, going over to the low wall and looking out at the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco, why did you want to meet?"

"I…how difficult was it for you to sneak out?" He asked her.

"Pretty easy. I think Ron and Harry might have suspected something though. Why?"

"I didn't want you to get into trouble"

"I wasn't caught. Besides, even if I was, it would be worth it to try and be with you. Draco…what's going on?"

Draco cleared his throat and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I have done a lot of thinking today. I realized that nobody will let us be together. The Weasley girl is just the start. What about your friends? My entire house? My father?"

"I know. Ginny thinks that I'm under a spell."

Draco nodded. "That's why…Marry me, Hermione." He opened the box to reveal a silver ring.

Hermione looked at the ring, stunned. "Draco…Are you serious?"

"Yes." He reached out and cupped her face in one hand. "I love you Hermione and can't think of any other way for us to be together. I don't want to lose you."

Hermione took the ring from his hand and nodded. "Yes. How though? "

Draco ran his fingers through her hair for a moment and took a step back. "I…we can't get married in the traditional way. But…we can put the rings on and exchange vows."

Hermione handed the ring back to him. To her surprise she didn't feel the slightest bit of hesitation. He was right. They could never truly be together. At least not in public. But they could wear rings and exchange vows. It would not mean anything to anyone but them, but it would have to be enough.

Draco took Hermione's hands and looked into her eyes. Hermione's heart began pounding so hard that she thought that he must be able to hear it. Her palms began to sweat and she started to pull out of his grasp. He didn't let her and held her hands firmly.

"I don't have a ring for you." Hermione said. Draco took the piece of cloth her ring had laid on out of the box. Underneath was another ring, this one for a guy. He handed it to her. "Oh. You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

Draco frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No. It's kinda nice, actually. Usually I'm the one who… Anyway, do you want me to go first?"

"If you want to."

Hermione took his hands in hers and swallowed thickly. "Alright. I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Draco Malfoy to be my husband. With these stars as witnesses, I vow to love you and stay faithful to you from this day forward."

Draco gripped her hands tighter and took a breath. "I, Draco Malfoy, take you Hermione Granger to be my wife. With these stars as witnesses, I vow to love you, cherish you, and stay faithful to you from this day forward."

Taking the ring, Draco slid it onto her finger. Hermione did the same. He waved his wand over their rings. They glowed a soft pink for a moment and returned to normal. With a small laugh, kissed him.

Looking down at the ring, she cleared her throat. "What will people say when they see the rings?"

"Actually, I thought of that too." He pulled two chains out of his pocket. "We wear them around our necks."

Hermione grinned and took the chain. She would use it, but for tonight she wanted to have it on her finger. "We'd better get back or risk detention."

Draco nodded and led her through the castle. Quickly, she saw that he was heading towards the Gryffindor tower. He stopped a few feet from the entrance. "I don't know how to get inside."

"I know. I just…I don't want to leave you."

Draco smiled and took her hand. "I don't want to leave you. Merlin knows this was not how I had imagined my wedding night." He grinned when she blushed. "But you're my wife, Hermione. Nothing can ever change that. We'll find a way to be together."

With one final kiss he left her. Once he was well out of earshot she gave the password and entered the tower.

Hermione's happiness was short lived though. The next morning at breakfast it all came crashing down. It started when Ron noticed her ring. She was bending down to pick up her bag when it fell out of her shirt.

"Hermione what's that?" Ron asked, pointing to her necklace.

"A ring, Ron. Why?"

"It looks like…" He paused and frowned. Behind him Draco walked out of the Great Hall and she gave him a small smile. Apparently Ron saw it because he turned and spotted Draco. Turning back to Hermione he frowned at the ring and his eyes widened. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't!"

Hermione took a step back and frowned. All around them students were stopping to see the commotion. Ron was completely oblivious as he stared at her in horror. "Tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what? Ron what is wrong with you!"

Ron didn't answer. Instead he pulled out his wand and stormed towards Draco. Aiming it at his chest he backed him up against a wall. "What did you do to her?"

Draco frowned at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You were kissing her at the Yule Ball. You have her under a spell and I won't stand for it."

Hermione dropped her book bag and ran up to them. "Ron, stop this foolishness!"

He ignored her. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot ran up to him and pulled him back. He struggled against them. "She's mine! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Why would I hurt her? I love her!" Draco yelled, his eyes on the struggling Gryffindor.

Hermione gasped and was aware of every eye on her. She took a step forward but was held back by Harry.

Ron let out a yell of rage and pulled out of Justin and Terry's grasp. He shouted a spell but Draco jumped out of the way. Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at Ron. Hermione screamed at them to stop and Draco paused. Other students rushed the pair, trying to end the battle. Hermione lost sight of the two in the chaos. Suddenly Draco screamed for a professor and Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. In the middle of a small circle Terry was lying on the floor gasping for breath. Staring at him in horror was Draco. He dropped his wand and looked at Hermione.

"I didn't mean to!"

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?_" Dumbledore roared. The crowd of students quickly dispersed, leaving only Ron, Harry, Draco, and Terry. McGonagall quickly ran up to him and motioned for Madame Hooch to help get him to the hospital wing. He continued to gasp for air and gave Hermione and Draco a look of such hatred that she actually felt it.

"A curse on both your houses!" Terry gasped and fell back against Madame Hooch's chest.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of them and demanded and explanation.

"He has her under a spell, Professor." Ron started, pointing at Draco.

"I'm not under a spell, Ronald!" Hermione cried, running up to Draco. "He attacked Draco, Professor. Draco was just defending himself. It was chaos. An accident."

Dumbledore frowned. "Be that as it may, he will still have to come to my office, as will Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore started up the stairs. The two boys followed, Draco throwing Hermione a look of despair. Hermione watched them go then turned to her friends. "Go ahead. Say it. You're disgusted that I'm seeing Draco Malfoy. Don't worry, I was expecting it." Without another word, she ran up the steps to wait outside the gargoyle for Draco.

Harry watched Hermione go and shook his head. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Hermione was seeing Malfoy? Malfoy was _in love_ with Hermione? Had he suddenly been pushed into some bizarre nightmare world? He spotted Hermione's discarded book bad and leaned down to pick it up. Her potions text and some quills had spilled so he opened the bag to place them inside. At the top of the stack of books was Hermione's copy of Romeo and Juliet. Frowning, he set the items on top of it. Something was nagging at his mind. Starting up the steps to go and wait for Ron, an idea began to form in his mind. An idea so disturbing that he hoped he was wrong. Still…a couple from feuding "houses"? A ball? A secret love that nobody would ever accept? He had read the play only once, a requirement for school, but from what he remembered it fit. Malfoy and Hermione were Romeo and Juliet, somehow. He hoped he was wrong, a possibility since he was not the one to figure things out. If there was one thing he remembered from the play it was the not-too-happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione waited outside the stone gargoyle for what seemed like hours. Harry had given her bag back, but he refused to speak to her. He kept throwing her strange, thoughtful looks, but didn't say what was on his mind. Hermione was in no mood to ask. Finally, the gargoyle moved and Draco emerged.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, running up to him.

Draco nodded. "I have to get to class." Pulling her into a brief hug, he whispered into her ear. "Astronomy tower, midnight."

Hermione nodded and he left. Harry was glaring at her but still didn't speak. Hermione was about to leave when the gargoyle moved and Ron emerged. He took one look at Hermione and his face changed into a look of pure disgust.

"I hope you're happy. Thanks to your new boyfriend-" he spit the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth "-I now have detention until Christmas!"

"Good! You're the one who attacked him. You started it."

"He's put you under a spell, Hermione. He's done something to you to make you…oh, Merlin! He hasn't…you haven't been with him have you?" Ron asked, stepping towards her.

"None of your business! I'm not under a spell, Ron. I can't believe that you think that. This is me."

Ron shook his head and stormed off down the hall. Harry gave Hermione another thoughtful look and followed.

Hermione stood in the hall for a long while staring after them. She had just lost her two best friends. A part of her wanted to run after them and beg them for forgiveness. But the stronger part wouldn't let her. What did she need forgiveness for? Falling in love? There was nothing wrong with that. They didn't think that she would be alone forever, did they? She was finally getting a life of her own and they hated it. Well they could hate it—hate her—all they wanted, nothing and no one was going to keep her from Draco.

When she returned to the Gryffindor common room she saw no sign of Harry or Ron. That suited her just fine. She went to the armchair closest to the fire and curled up with her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Flipping it open she began to read. Without stopping she read the entire play from beginning to end. When she lifted her head she knew what had to be done. She and Draco had to die. It was the only way. There was no way that they could ever truly be together. Even if by some remote chance that her classmates, and his, left them alone, there was his father. Hers were no problem, but there was no way that his father would allow a Muggle-born in the family.

But she was already in the family. That was much worse. She shuddered to think of what he would do to her.

Instead of heading towards the girls' dormitory, she snuck into the Sixth Year boys' dorm. Luckily it seemed that everyone was out. Lifting open Harry's trunk she searched until her fingers closed around a thin, liquid feeling material. Returning everything to its place, she closed the trunk and folded the invisibility cloak underneath her robes. Silently shutting the door, she made her way to her room. After stuffing the cloak under her bed and left for her remaining classes.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Hermione. Once she made up her mind as to what to do, she felt no need to pay attention to her classes. Professor Binn's essay on Goblin Rebellions (just how many of those were there anyway?) seemed pointless. After all, she would not be around to hand it in. Finally the last class was over and the rest of the school made their way down to dinner. Hermione peeked into the Great Hall and saw that everyone, including all of the Professors, was eating. Returning to her dorm she retrieved Harry's cloak. Once she was safely invisible, she went down to Snape's dungeon. Searching his shelves she retrieved the vial of poison and left. After placing it safely in her trunk, she joined her classmates for dinner.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione throughout dinner and knew that something was going on. She was extremely quiet and lost in thought. Of course, word had gotten out about her and Draco. The entire school was talking about it. Either she didn't notice or care about it. She simply picked at her food and watched the Slytherin table. Draco was surrounded by people talking to him intently. He had a scowl and finally brushed them away.

When they returned to the tower for the night Hermione was nowhere to be found. Harry and Ron had a ton of put off homework, so Hermione was pushed from his mind. Around eleven-thirty he set everything aside and headed for bed. He was searching his trunk for a clean pair of pajamas when he noticed something. His invisibility cloak was missing. He began to pull everything from his trunk but it was not there.

"Ron?" Harry asked still searching. "Did you borrow anything from my trunk?"

"No. Why?" Ron replied from behind his bed curtains.

"I'm missing…" He closed his trunk with a bang. It wasn't there. Nobody knew about it except him, Ron, Dumbledore, Hermione and Hagrid. The likelihood of it being stolen was slim. Besides, he always kept it well hidden in his trunk. So what…

Then it dawned on him. Hermione took it. She was obviously up to something, but the question was what. Pulling on a pair of pajamas and climbing into bed, he tried to remember what he knew about the play Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly, he sat up and jumped out of bed. Getting into his trunk, he pulled out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He whispered. A quick glance of the map showed that Hermione was at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Wiping the map clean, he shoved it back into his trunk.

He pulled on a robe and raced out of the dorm, praying that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the top of the astronomy tower and again found that Draco was already there. He immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. You know that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "You heard me tell Dumbledore that it was an accident." She sat down against the wall. "What happened?"

Draco sat next to her and placed his chin on his knees. "I have detention for the rest of the year. Dumbledore said that even though Weasley attacked me first, that is no excuse…How's that guy?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Everybody knows." Draco said quietly.

"I know." She had heard the whispers, seen the looks.

"My house thinks I'm mental. They kept trying to convince me too…Pansy says that she's going to send a letter to my father. I guess that she's sore that I broke it off with her."

"What will your father do?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't want to think about it. He capable of…"

"So he won't allow us to be together. I don't think anybody will."

"No." He pulled her into his arms. "I…I don't know what to do."

Hermione placed her hand in her pocket and clutched the vial of poison. "I do."

* * *

Harry raced down the halls to Dumbledore's office. Remarkably, he only had to duck into one side hall to avoid Filtch. Finally, he reached the stone gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees." He said, giving the password. He raced up the moving stone steps and came to the door.

"Professor!" Harry pounded on the door. "Professor, please open up!! It's important!"

After a few moments that seemed like eternity, the door swung open. Dumbledore stood there with a bemused expression on his face. "To what do I owe this late visit, Mr. Potter?"

"I need to speak to you. It's about Hermione and Draco."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "Come in."

He led him into his office where he sat behind his desk. "Now, I know that you are upset that Miss Granger has found someone and is no longer constantly with you." Dumbledore began softly. "But this is life. This is a natural part of growing up."

Harry waved his arm impatiently. "No, Professor, this isn't. I think that they are under a spell!"

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes over his half-moon glasses for a long moment. "What has given you this idea?"

"Well this all began when Hermione began to read Romeo and Juliet. See the play is about—"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I know the plot. Go on."

"Well if you think about it, thinks are a lot like the play. Two houses rivaled, two people from those houses in love but forced apart? The accidental death caused by the boy… And now I think…I think that Hermione might try…" He trailed off, unable to make his mouth say the words. He took a deep breath. "I think that she is going to kill herself tonight."

"Not again!" Two portraits cried.

Harry glanced at the past headmasters and continued. "My…my invisibility cloak is missing and she was acting strange all day. You know how the play ends, Professor. Romeo and Juliet kill themselves."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you say that this began when she began reading the play?"

Harry nodded impatiently. "Yes! We need to stop her."

The headmaster got up. "Yes, we do. Do you know where she is?"

"The astronomy tower."


End file.
